


Debt and Desire

by SparkCatcher



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Everybody loves Trixie Decker, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Lucifer, Sad Chloe Decker, Sexual Abuse, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkCatcher/pseuds/SparkCatcher
Summary: Based on this prompt-After being betrayed by Dan, Chloe was left with a huge sum of debt of which she was forced into prostitution to pay off. Her fate changed once she met LA's most notorious bar owner, Lucifer Morningstar.However in this story, Chloe and Lucifer already know each other, like in cannon.I think It will probably be a 2 shot. Enjoy!





	Debt and Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanshou87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/gifts).



“Detective!” 

 

Chloe’s eyes rose to meet his for a split second before dropping. In that flash, he saw the deep bags that had been building under her eyes for days. Over the past week, her appearance had exponentially deteriorated. 

 

Her once bright, lively eyes were dull and sad and... lifeless. They literally looked like the soul had been sucked out of her and was residing in Hell. Which was impossible, he knew. So what in the world was going on? 

 

“I’ve got to go Lucifer. Speak tomorrow.” 

 

With an almost angelic speed, Chloe had grabbed her bag, and stated towards the exit. 

 

He watched as the detective left the precinct. Her shoulders hunched over as if protecting herself from an expected attack. With worry, he also detected an ever so slight limb that hadn’t been present the previous day. 

 

He wanted to follow her, demand she tell him who had done this to her, who had dared to destroy her spirt in such a way. And promise retribution. 

 

The only thing stopping him was how her eyes darted around the room, as if trying to watch every corner for danger. This was not the Detective he had become accustomed to. Even in the most dangerous situation, where others would have given up or retreated, she preserved. 

 

He only had to cast his mind back to when she had told him about Palmetto Street, back when they had first met, and her dedication despite her alienation by the entire department to see the tenacious spark that burned inside her. 

 

The hellfire still burned deeply inside _him_ when he thought about how the department still treated Chloe like a pariah. Even if she had been wrong about Palmetto, (which for the record he completely did not _at all_ believe to be the case), she was still a colleague who deserved, if not friendship then respect from the others. 

 

However, he admired how she had never let the bullying in her workplace drive her out of the job she loved. The independent woman that she was, Chloe had ploughed through the dark, difficult days without fear. 

 

So what had triggered this? The only thing he could liken it to was the behavior of the dammed souls in Hell, who knew that their torment would continue over and over again for all of eternity. Eventually their own guilt - coupled with the torture of his demons - would traumatize them to the brink of insanity. 

 

He was deadly worried about her. After watching closely for a few days, he was noticing that her erratic behavior seemed to worsen when in a closer proximity with her almost-ex Douche. She and Daniel had really been behaving quite peculiarly lately, now that he thought about it. 

 

They had been avoiding each other like the devil, and at one point he had seen Chloe leave the room as soon as Daniel entered. 

 

He was determined to get to the bottom of it. He wondered how best to approach the situation. He knew from experience that the detective did not appropriate him being too upfront in digging into what she referred to as ‘private matters’. 

 

_Which was nonsense really. If it was private, then they wouldn’t have brought whatever this was to work._

 

Absently, his mind wondered to the daughter of the two; he refuses to refer to them as a couple, because almost-ex was the same as ex, wasn’t it? If the Detective and Daniel were in a fight of some sort, then he could only imagine what it was doing to the offspring. He knew how sensitive the young child was to having others arguing near her. 

 

Although he hadn’t been at Lux that day when Trixie had come looking for him, he knew that the girl had been upset over her grandmother and mother’s angry words regarding her outfit.

 

Thinking quickly, he decided to go and collect the child from her school. He dropped a quick text the Chloe to let her know, and sped off, hoping to get there before the spawn caught the school bus. 

 

_Horrible contraptions. Full of bacteria carrying parasitic offspring. Well, most of them. At least the Detective’s spawn was nothing to be too embarrassed about._

 

Since the situation with Malcom, Chloe had gone into the school and had made them clearly write in Trixie’s records exactly whom was allowed to pick up her daughter, and had threatened to sue them for child endangerment if they ever let Trixie or any other child get into a car without first verifying their identity. 

 

Fondly, he remembered how Chloe had added him to the list of adults allowed to collect the girt. Despite still not being too enamored with the girl’s impromptu embraces, (because really, had the detective never taught her offspring the meaning of personal space?!), he acknowledged the serious symbol of trust the detective had put on him. 

 

Despite being terrible, taxing burdens, he knew from his time of earth that offspring were generally an adult human’s most precious thing.

 

It had been a turning point in their partnership, and dare he say friendship. 

 

Quickly, this reminded him of the situation at hand. Yes. He would go and get the spawn from school, and question her as to what was going on with her parents. She should be able to give him all the information he needed to confront the Detective. 

 

He tried hard to ignore the niggling whisper that maybe he was also a little bit, slightly, the teensiest bit concerned about the emotional state of Trix... the spawn. 

 

BREAK

 

Lucifer opened the passenger side door to the car, and absent mindedly allowed Trixie to grasp his hand to hoist herself up as she clambered in. 

 

_When should he ask her?_

 

Lucifer closed the door and walked around to the driver’s seat, and sat down as well. He turned on the engine and headed in the direction of the Detective’s house. As he drove, he felt the tenseness in his hands and legs. He couldn’t seem to push his worry for Chloe out of his mind. What was upsetting her so? Despite her protestations, he was convinced something was going on. 

 

His first thought was definitely that Daniel had once again done something to hurt her, however it must have been something of a great magnitude to have affected the normally steadfast woman. Agitatedly, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. His fingers clenched ever so slightly tighter around the gearshift. 

 

_Wait, why was it so quiet? ___

__

__Unlike Lucifer, Trixie was a complete chatterbox. He knew this due to the numerous times he had been forced to endure the child’s endless monologues from her best friends at school to the “awesome moves” Maze had taught her. However, it was oddly silent in the car, and he glanced over at the child._ _

__

__Sporting an unusually tired and defeated look, Trixie’s eyes were downcast, and she held none of the exuberant, hyper and so very childlike essence that was the usually the norm with her._ _

__

__As the car stopped for a moment at a red light, he took the minute to unobtrusively observe the girl more closely. Her eyes dropped with slight bags under them, and he was sure her cheeks seemed slightly paler and more of a pastel white than they had when he’d last seen her 3 weeks ago._ _

__

__Now that he came to look properly, he was sure that the spawn’s face was slightly sallower than it had previously been. Lucifer was certain that although mortals whom did not know the child very well would undoubtedly not notice, he could tell her face seemed thinner and washed out._ _

__

__He felt a spark of worry sliver down his spine. Perhaps this was what was worrying the detective. The spawn was ill. Instantly, his mind went into overdrive, listing in his head all the possible illnesses and diseases that humans were susceptible to._ _

__

___Too many to count._ _ _

__

__He couldn’t breathe for a moment, and felt terror seek into his bones as he realized that, as fragile as his father’s creations were, they could so easily die from an innumerable amount of maladies._ _

__

__Although the spawn had still not mastered the concept of personal space, his heart clenched at the thought of not being able to be forced into enduring another hug from the little devil. To not have to clean off your human fluids from his Armani suit each time she chose his leg to fall asleep on in the evenings when they watched torturous Disney movie after Disney movie._ _

__

___When did I get so attached to this creature?_ _ _

__

__The thought terrified him. But oddly, it warmed him even more._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! As usual, Lucifer is jumping to conclusions! However his observations about Trixie are certaintly real. 
> 
> Who else is excited for the new episode on monday? :)
> 
> Hopefully it will help my muse!


End file.
